The Lost Wing of the Jian
by AdmiralSheppard
Summary: There were two. A male and a female, a stamen and a pistil. Both seen as demons but only one was known. Zero Two had a reputation. Him? No one even knew who he was. Because of one person's selfishness. He intended to change that. He needed his Darling back. AU where Zero Two had a partner from the beginning, because plot holes. R&R will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: The Blue One Awakens

White halls. Endless white halls, that's all he ever sees. Endless white halls filled with more pointless testing rooms. The one thing he was born to do, and he's never seen a single FranXX cockpit. It did not help his situation that everyone though he was dead for 12 years.

 _'But hey, that's what they get for putting me in stasis instead of just getting rid of me.'_ The thought lingered in his mind for what seemed like an eternity before he shakes it off. No need to cloud his mind with unnecessary thoughts. He had a mission. And nothing was going to stop him. Not klaxosaurs, not APE, not even Dr. FranXX himself. There was someone he needed, and he knew that they needed him.

"Because we were born for each other. Born to be the single best FranXX pilot team that the world has ever seen. And yet, here I am, one the run, because you fu-"

He stops himself. _'Damn stasis. That and being dead for more than seven minutes without blood flow to the brain does strange thing to ones mental health.'_

Though, in his case, he was lucky. Any normal human, and there would have been no chance for survival. Even if they were put in stasis immediately after death, there would be significant damage to the body. Life would be pointless, with the humane thing being to end the subject's life.

But no, not him, he was special. He had an advantage over every other parasite, well, all but one parasite. He had special blood. He was bred much differently than normal parasites. But he was not alone back then. There were two of them, a male and a female. A stamen and a pistil, the two halves of the FranXX piloting system, the mechanical fighting force that protected that last shrivels of humanity. He had a mission. Find...

"Her..."

He stops walking the long, dreary, bland, white halls of Lamiaceae, the installation for past failed projects of APE. No one really knew he was here, and he fully intended to keep it that way. There were already too many barriers in his way, waking up from a 12 year sleep being the most prominent one. His body was dragging itself along while his mind was running circles around itself trying to come up with a plan. He knew exactly what he **needed** to do, he just had no idea **how** to do it. He shakes his head and keeps walking, not wanting to waste any more time. Luckily for him, security was practically nonexistent here, considering everything was kept in stasis. Sure there were monitors connected to a certain Doctors personal computer system, but the alarms currently going off were unnoticed by the dark-skinned young man, or the man who is responsible for his creation. No, both of them had better things to be doing, but both were acutely aware of current events, as one was the source, the other was watching him move through the installation, already sitting in the sad excuse for a security station that housed the staggering 4 guards.

* * *

"Any idea where he's going?" The old mans gruff robotic voice echoed against the metal walls as the guards looked on, unsure of what to do. A stasis patient couldn't wake them-self up... Could they?

"N-no doctor, he woke up a few hours ago, but without the proper resuscitation procedures, it took quite a while before he got moving. As soon as we detected life signs, we alerted you, as with he standing order N86-."

"That's enough out of you. Route him here, I wish to speak with him." The 3 other guards nod and get to work closing off doors and exits to force the stamen that was supposed to be dead to come to them.

"Uh-uh-um.. Doctor? If I may ask?" One of the guards speaks up, a thought front and center in his mind.

"If it's a stupid question, no, no you may not." Dr. Frank Werner, or rather, what was left of him, was not particularly in the mood for any arrogant or otherwise pointless chit-chat. He had other things to think about, like how the now matured young man currently moving through the base is even alive, or what he is going to tell him when he gets here.

"I uh, I was just wondering sir. How did he continue to grow and mature when he was both clinically dead and in suspended animation?"

"That may be the most intelligent question I've been asked in quite some time. The short answer is, I do not know, but I am very anxious to talk with him." The old man and the guard turn their attention back to the security feeds, as the experiment that, at long last, succeeded, gets closer and closer to the only room occupied by anything with enough brain function to be considered sentient.

* * *

The young mans frustration at constantly being walled off was blatant on his face, but something told him he was getting close to his goal of escape, so he kept walking. He was fully awake now, and was functioning as best he could, which was already better than any other parasite out there.

"Heh, all except one... My partner..." There was a faint trace of a smile on his lips, but it vanishes not a moment later as he continues on, the orange lights flashing through the hallways and corridors briefly illuminating his dark hair, with a slight glint of something else on his head. The glasses he wore the same shade as the two things that separates him from normal humans, that separates him from any normal parasite. It was in his blood, it was who he was.

And he liked it that way.

 _Blue highlights around his extremely dark blue eyes, and a set of blue horns protruding from the top of his head._


	2. Chapter 2: Old and New

"I will be honest with you 003, I do not know how we are speaking, but I am quite excited to have the chance to do so."

"I'm sure you are old man. Now, let's skip the formalities, we both know what I'm planning to do."

003, the 18-year-old klaxosaur hybrid didn't have time to discuss what he was feeling with the venerated doctor, nor did he have time to undergo any testing that Dr. FranXX undoubtedly yearned to perform on his newly restarted experiment.

"Very well, if that's what you wish. Do you wish to be put into active parasite duty?"

"Yes I would. It's what I was born to do. You'll get to see just how effective two half-klaxosaur hybrids can be when fully synchronized. I'm sure you're just bursting with excitement."

"Your sarcasm still hasn't faded, young dragon. However, there is a problem. 002 had no problems, she even has a reputation for killing her partners due to them not being able to keep up with her. All her past partners have died after three piloting attempts."

"I wonder why. She's like me. Half-klaxosaur. Doesn't exactly work with a normal human. The connection is too intense."

"I would not be so sure. There is one. He has ridden with her for more than three missions, with no reported adverse effects. We don't know what makes him so special, but... She doesn't seem to..."

It wasn't like Dr. FranXX to get held up by something as trivial as this. He was the forerunner on any and all parasite research, development, and everything else that had to do with the FranXX units.

"Doesn't seem to... what?"

"She does not seem to remember you lately... As if she suddenly forgot about you."

For a few moments, 003 simply stares in confusion at what he just heard. Forgot about him? _Him?_ Impossible, surely. He must've just misheard the old man, or maybe his age was catching up to him more than it already had, maybe the old man was finally losing it.

Or was he? 003 knew better, the old man would've had enhancements done to himself to make sure his mind outlasted his body if that was the case. But it was still no less of a shock to the parasite that wanted nothing more than to be with his partner again.

"What? How could she- You didn't wipe her memory, did you? If you did I'll track down those old bastards and-", He stops himself before he lets his klaxosaur side run wild. That would be a direct ticket back into stasis.

"No, we had nothing to do with it. She won't let him go, although there is some confusion as to why she piloted with him in the first place. He's a failure. He can't pilot with anyone either. He was due to be sent to a plant for either termination or suspended animation."

003 drops his voice to one dripping with anger, spitting the words as if they were a bad taste in his mouth.

"So why is he with my partner and not _**there**_? And why have you let him stay? He'll be dead soon anyway, due to the connection eroding brain function, so whats the point in prolonging the inevitable?"

"I'm curious. And surprised that you remember that. What were we supposed to do? Keep her from piloting? Just because of an accident?"

"I was five. That's old enough to remember. Klaxosaur blood, remember? Now can we please get moving? I have memories to restore."

"Very well, 003. You have piqued my curiosity. I will be watching closely to see how this plays out. And yes, we did."

"Good. Well, lead on old man, we have work to do. Oh, if I kill him first, it's not my fault."

* * *

In Cerasus' meeting room, Nana and Hachi were delivering good news to Squad 13, due to their performance in the last battle.

"Firstly, Zero Two will be officially assigned to Squad 13, and Hiro will be permanently added to the list of active parasites."

There were a few smiles and congratulations passed Hiro's way, Zero Two however, simply sat there, staring off into nothingness, seemingly lost in thought.

"Secondly, Papa has decided to allow you some time on leave, to a nearby beach no less. You will leave in 5 days, you'll have that long to get ready before-"

Nana's briefing and the squad's cheering are interrupted by the chime of the computer screen behind her, signalling an incoming communication. She activates the com-link to be greeted by Dr. FranXX's old, weathered, and metallic visage.

"Hello, doctor, what do we owe this unexpected conversation?" Hachi speaks up, while Nana quiets the squad.

"Hachi, Nana, I am on my way back to Cerasus. Oh, good, the children are there as well. I have someone with me, someone you all know very well. The newest addition to your squad is very acquainted with them."

Zero Two seems to not hear him at first, still staring out into the FranXX docking bay. Its not until Hiro taps her shoulder that she even notices Dr. FranXX on the screen.

"Hmm?" She looks to Hiro. "Did I miss something darling?"

Dr. FranXX could tell that she was not her normal self, but he was anxious to see how 003 would handle this situation, so he dismissed it.

"Do any of you remember Code 003?"

Confused glances and a few 'whats' and 'hmms' get passed around the room, before Hiro speaks up quickly.

"003? Who is that? Do you know them Zero Two?"

She pauses for a moment, seemingly lost for words.

"Zero Two?" Hiro seemed to push her for an answer, but he had his reasons.

"No, though his code seems familiar..."

The doctor would smirk if he could, as the children and their overseers stare confused at Zero Two.

"002. I never said 003 was male."

She stares for a moment before looking back towards the docking bay, just in time to see a APE transport plane arrive in the hangar, and she zones out again, yet she could hear the doctors robotic voice in the background.

 _"Have the children meet us in the hangar. This reunion will be a sight to see."_


End file.
